


Only Our Memories Live On

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: So many sacrificed in both Wizarding Wars against Voldemort. Who were they? What could their lives have been? This memorial is dedicated to all those who have sacrificed in conflicts, where only their memories live on. Included are stories of the victims, just to honor and remember them.





	1. Memorial Introduction

_**Dedicated to:** _ _**those who died not only in the books, but the ones in our own world, who sacrificed for various causes, whether they were victorious or not.** _

_**We will celebrate their lives, and not their deaths.** _

* * *

_No words can tell, no flowers repay,_

_The loss we had one year today_

_Till memories fail and life departs,_

_You will live forever in our hearts._

~In memory of all those who died or fell victim during both Wizarding Wars

* * *

Do you remember those who laid down their lives, those who cast away their youth, their possible legacies, ambitions, possibilities, and sanities? Those who not only are remembered on the carving of a tombstone, but are also wasting away, quiet and unnoticed, while their hopes and dreams live on without them?

The names of those who died or sacrificed in both the first and second Wizarding Wars will live on in wizarding textbooks, but only their memories, and not who they were truly, will live on.

Let this following memorial, Only Our Memories Live On truly celebrate the sacrifices, by celebrating the victims, and celebrating their lives, however short they were.

* * *

_In the quiet of the evening_

_I sit and think of you,_

_I open up my memory book,_

_Of the things we used to do,_

_And as I turn the pages,_

_My eyes are filled with tears,_

_For, although I have my memories,_

_I can't hold back the years._

~Dedicated to those who died not only in the books, but the ones in our own world, who sacrificed for various causes, whether they were victorious or not.

Remember them, by not HOW they died, but for what they died, for whom, and most of all, but they truly gave up, whether it is a normal life, ambition, or the experience of what life has to offer.


	2. Our Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Over the following chapters, each will be dedicated to a victim, with an anecdote, or a memory.
> 
> If I'm missing a name, please feel free to tell me so I can add he or she to the list.
> 
> In addition, the list is for victims also, so I also included names that were injured such as Alice and Frank Longbottom.

First Wizarding War Victims

Alice Prewett Longbottom

Benjy Fenwickk

Caradoc Dearborne

Dorcas Meadowes

Dougal McGregor

Frank Longbottom

Wife of Dougal McGregor

Children of Dougal McGregor

Edgar Bones

Wife of Edgar Bones

Children of Edgar Bones

Fabian Prewett

Gideon Prewett

Lily Evans Potter

Marlene McKinnon

Family of Marlene McKinnon

Mary MacDonald Cattermole

James Potter

Regulus Black

Robert McGonagall Jr.


End file.
